Jealousy
by Sasha2702
Summary: Harry doesn’t like it when Uma pays more attention to here new crew than him.


**A/N - Hi! This is just a little one-shot I really wanted to write. It's rated K because... IDK? Thank you so much to Josain Chenuth ****(You guys should totally check out their stories because they are awesome!) for writing the beginning and helping me with the plot idea. Anyway, let's get on with the story! Hope you like it! :) **

New leadership requires a delicate touch and an iron fist, but getting to the point of leadership was a trickier process to endure. Maleficent and Mal were gone, and the residents of the Isle of the Lost were just waiting for someone to follow. Mal's turf was free for the taking, and every ragtag gang of criminal kids or villain offspring was planning their rise to power. The Lost Revenge Crew was no exception.

Even though her ship was far from repaired and her crew was far from perfect, Uma had to take the power for the Lost Revenge crew. Besides the fact that she had a team of scrappy misfits always itching for a fight behind her, she also had the brains to know exactly how to pick up influence. There will be those who are opposed to her as the next leader of the Isle, but she knew how to barter for power. Everyone had their price. When fear became so natural that people stopped responding to it, Money was a scarce resource on the Isle that couldn't be taken for granted.

Even after Uma explained that all to Harry, he had no idea how he, the first mate, got stuck on fishing duty with Gil.

Despite Harry's many attempts to convince her to change her mind and not give him the task, Uma wouldn't budge. She insisted they needed the money. This was something Harry still didn't quite understand as he grumpily walked over to the gangplank where Gil was waiting for him. The boys headed towards the other side of the island to begin their chore.

Getting food on land was a near-impossible task these days. Not many people knew how to fish, which meant the ones who did had more chances to make profit than those who didn't. Luckily, being the daughter of a sea witch, Uma knew all about the slimy sea creatures. She even taught her crew how to find oysters, which stuck to rocks near the surface of the water on the West coast of the island.

Every day, the crew would put new nets up in the water in hopes of catching a few meagrely fish to eat and sell. Since Auradon's barges didn't often come by with fishing nets, the crew had to make a few out of spare ropes lying around the ship. This meant fishing duty actually consisted of three parts: collecting the fish, fixing/making the nets and setting the nets back in the water.

Right now, Harry and Gil were busy collecting the crew's nets from the water. They went from one spot to the other, working quickly along the outer border of the island. The pirates had learned early on to always hide their nets in hard to find places because they didn't want their catches to get stolen. The boys worked hard and effectively but in complete silence. Gil, always the enthusiastic one, wanted to start a little bit of idle chit chat with Harry as they worked but got shut down almost immediately. Gil tried again once or twice but after receiving a not too subtle warning from Harry who raised his hook and mouthed "I'll hook ya", he stopped trying and focused on pulling the nets out of the water.

After about an hour had passed the boys had done a good job. They had checked all of their usual spots which included a hard to find place right behind Ursula's restaurant (you really had to know it was there) and one on the opposite side of the island where the rocks were especially high in the water and you could easily grab the oysters without having to swim. The pirates were heading back to the ship to drop off three full bags. Uma would probably sell two of them in the market and keep one for the crew to eat and for her mother's restaurant.

Uma opened the bags and inspected their insides with a critical eye for a moment, then praised Gil: "Good job!" Said Uma with a smile. The big blonde boy smiled happily before skipping away. Harry stood in front of Uma, waiting expectantly for his own praise, only to receive a strange look from his captain. She barked out to her first mate harshly: "What are you still doing here? Go!" Frustrated and disappointed, he stomped over to the docks, where Gil was already busying himself with fixing the nets.

Sometimes there were holes in their nets because they were so worn out. That was bad because it would cause all the fish to fall out and the pirates wouldn't have any food to either sell or eat. The crew had to thread the new rope over the old to keep it from tearing apart. It was a fairly delicate task which required patience and dexterity, neither of which Harry possessed at the moment. He was struggling to hold the net properly with his hook and to fix it with his other hand. After trying — and failing — for what was probably the tenth time, he threw the net down and groaned loudly. Gil glanced at his friend. He offered a small piece of advice, which he could do because he had already finished two nets and was working on his third: "Maybe if you took your hook off…" Harry glared and Gil shrugged and returned to his work.

Either way, they worked in silence once again. Half an hour passed quickly. Uma came down to check on their progress. She gave an approving nod to Gil when she saw he had already fixed five nets and was working on the sixth. She turned to Harry with high expectations from her first mate, who stared back at her with hopeful blue eyes. The pirate captain glanced down at his work then glanced back up, staring at the pirate sceptically. She opened her mouth like she was going to say something but instead closed her eyes and shaked her head with a disappointed sigh. He hadn't even finished one net yet. "It would be easier if you used both your hands." She stated, unknowingly repeating what Gil had said earlier, before waking away casually.

Harry felt angry after hearing that. He wanted to yell at the statement. How dare she say he not work hard! His face red from humiliation, he threw his hook aside and bent back onto his work. The boy breathed heavily as he growled through his teeth things like "how stupid" and "why the F is she making ME do this?". He went through about five nets in the next ten minutes and was continuing his chain work at a furious pace until Gil tapped him on the shoulder and said that he wasn't doing it right. This made Harry even more furious. He snapped and yelled at Gil: "Well why don't ya do it for me if ya now how tae do it so perfectly!" He didn't wait for an answer before he stormed away, heading towards the isle streets. Gil looked a little stunned but grabbed the half fixed nets and worked on making them right without complaint. He was done after about an hour.

Gil looked around for Harry on the ship but the older pirate wasn't back yet. When she saw Gil come back, Uma praised his work again: "Great job today!" She then gave the hardworking boy the rest of the day off. He went off into the streets where Harry had gone earlier. Uma wondered where her first mate might be hiding. She was not happy with him at all. He would certainly need a good explanation for not doing the job she assigned him to do. She knew he had left Gil alone this afternoon to finish all the work and even to fix the nets that he had messed up. That was a slacker's attitude and Uma didn't accept slackers on her crew.

_**~ The next morning ~**_

When Jonas and Gonzo, the ones who were on fishing duty that day, went to gather the nets, they found a problem. There was a large hole ripped into the center of all the nets. Immediately, they rushed back to the Lost Revenge to report the problem to his captain. She called Harry and Gil to the main deck as soon as Jonas showed her the nets. Uma showed the two boys what Jonas had just showed her. Gil's face paled considerably as his eyes widened and he stuttered: "B-but I fixed… I fixed them all yesterday!" He glanced up with confusion. "I swear!" He added. Uma nodded, she believed him. "I know." Harry's face stayed the same, a neutral face which showed absolutely no expression, except maybe a hint of boredom in his eyes. Uma dismissed Gil with a wave of her hand before turning towards Harry and asking him sternly. "Did you do it?" He answered seriously: "Did I do what?" Uma rolled her eyes. She didn't have the patience for games today. "Don't play dumb with me." She ordered. She repeated the question and this time, Harry answered without the slightest hesitation and no shame in what he just said. "Yes."

Uma, who already had her suspicions but was trying to give him the benefit of doubt, was now very mad at her first mate. "Why would you do that you idiot!" He merely glanced towards his feet and mumbled under his breath: "Ya were paying all that attention tae lil' Gilly and I wanted some o' that…" She frowned. He glanced up at her with his wide blue eyes looking sad. "Why'd you been ignoring me?" Uma's frown deepened. She hadn't been ignoring him had she? She thought back about it and realized what he meant. Uma shaked her head coldly and ordered. "Come with me to my cabin."

Once they we're in the privacy of the captain's quarters, she sat cross legged in the middle of the bed and motioned for him to do the same. He sat down, careful to stay out of touching distance. His rumpy expression never faltered as he did so. Uma started explaining in a soft tone: "I'm sorry Harry. I hadn't thought I was ignoring you." He tunred his head towards her, hurt in his blue eyes. "Then why'd you go around telling Gil how great he is and how well he's doing all day and just look at me all judgy and stuff?" He exclaimed angrily and standing back up. She stood up as well and placed her small hand on his arm. Uma urged him to sit back down, gently pulling him to the bed. At the same time, she kept talking. "I know how to motivate my crew, or at least I thought I did. Gil needs more praise to keep going. Your my first mate. I always expect the best from you no matter what." He scoffed and rolled his eyes. She insisted: "Harry, look. I'm sorry I hadn't realized it before but I promise I'll pay more attention to you from now on." He looked at her sideways and was about to protest.

Uma smirked and slowly ran her soft finger over his chapped lip. "Shh." Ordered the captain playfully before grabbing his face with both hands and pulling him towards her. She started kissing him fiercely and he kissed back passionately. She reached her hand up and grabbed his hair. They pulled apart and smiled at each other before going back for more kisses.

After the two lovers finished doing what they were doing, Harry fixed the nets he had broken and Uma now knew exactly how to motivate him. She would come up behind un and run a hand through his hair, touch his face and whisper "good job!", smile at him from across the boat and wink, etc. He finished the task quickly then found Gil and apologized or ruining his work (order from Uma because they had to be able to trust each other within the crew).

Uma was watching from further away and smiled when she saw the two make up. She was glad that as a leader, she knew exactly how to keep everyone motivated.

Because strong leadership didn't only mean being listened to, it also means listening. She was glad she was able to fix the problem with Harry and now she was proud to say she knew exactly how to motivate each person on her crew. And with them by her side, Uma would soon find a way to break free. Auradon better watch their backs.

_We won't stop 'til we rule the world!_

**A/N - So? Reviews are always appreciated so please don't be afraid to let me know your thoughts in a comment! Thanks for reading! **

**Xx Sasha xX**


End file.
